Soul reveal
by artimie
Summary: somthings wrong with hiei really wrong what will anyone do to help this poor fire demon? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Default Chapter

Artime: this is my 1st not funnyish fic so uhhhh check it out!^_^ and I don't own yu yu hakusho.plus I'm not some religous person if it seems like it in this story it's kinda like the Exorsist......BUT IT ISN'T SO DON'T SUE PLEASE I HAVE NO MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***soul reveal**************  
  
*somewhere in makai*  
  
Hiei just learned a new technic from Mukuro it was a "soul realease" technic where you can  
  
leave your body as a soul and then go back into your body and hiei had to test it out.  
  
hiei: *he just use his new technic* THIS IS SOO COOL!!!! AND NOBODY CAN SEE ME!!!  
  
just then hiei senced a dark ki where his body was left  
  
hiei: what the hell?   
  
when he made it back his bady looked fine but it was too late...  
  
hiei: *was going back in his body but gets shocked* WHAT!! I can't go back in!!!  
  
Then his body (well we'll just say hiei)got up without his soul  
  
hiei: ohhh no I knew someday. I gotta warn the others...quickly!!*goes to nigenki*  
  
*in negienki*  
  
yusuke and the others were talking having a good time until  
  
hiei still as a ghost: YOU GUYS LISTEN!!! I'M I MEAN SOMTHING'S AFTER YOU!!!!!!!  
  
no one could hear him but kuwabaka because he has a sharp 6th sence  
  
kuwabaka: huh!! I feel a chill down my spine it sounds like hiei he's trying to tell us somthing  
  
hiei:RUN!!!!! HURRY!!!  
  
shirziru: *worried* you guys somthing's coming hiei's trying to warn us  
  
yusuke: ohhhhh come on hiei's not dead he's-  
  
*door opens*  
  
there stands hiei or uhhh his body and he doesen't look exackly the same  
  
e. hiei: *starts walking closer to them*  
  
kurama: hiei? are you ok?  
  
shrizuru: that's not hiei   
  
kuwabaka: *cuts hiei with a knife on his cheek*  
  
yusuke: KUWABARA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??  
  
kuwabaka: My sister's right that's not hiei.......  
  
e.Hiei: *smiles evily with the cut on his face*  
  
kurama: it has no effect  
  
kurabaka: RUN!!!!!!!  
  
hiei:*runs after them*  
  
they all run to the nearest room and lock the door before hiei got in  
  
yusuke:*blocking the door* if that's not hiei then who the hell is it!!?  
  
kuwabaka: *blocking the door* i don't know!  
  
kurama:some kind of demon possession...  
  
yusuke/kuwabaka:WHAT!!!  
  
kurama:well you said hiei tried to warn us so he must have learned that new technic from mukuro  
  
and he problably couldn't get back to his body before it was to late.  
  
yusuke: what do we do? Knock him out or somthing!!!??  
  
kurama: yes but be careful   
  
yusuke: ohhhhh god dammit kuwabara your helping me..  
  
kuwabaka: ok .....1......2.....  
  
both: 3!!!! *smash the door on hiei*(don't worry he's not squished like a lil bug^_^)  
  
they all went to the reckai tentai to tell koenma the news  
  
yusuke: so koenma what do we do!!??  
  
*hiei's tied up so he couln't hurt anyone*  
  
hiei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
yusuke: how do we get the old hiei back!!?  
  
koenma: well we need to put him somwhere..  
  
yusuke: ok...*hiei isn't there* uhhh ohhhhh  
  
koenma: what!?*hiei's right behind him*  
  
yusuke: GET DOWN!!!!! SPIRIT GUN!!*shoots gun*  
  
he hits hiei (i hope he's ok T.T)  
  
* a day later*  
  
a day had gone by hiei looked worse he had cuts all over his pail white face you can say that he looked like the boy version of samara from the ring  
  
yusuke: we need a priest or somthing  
  
kuwabaka: good idea but were can we find one?  
  
yusuke: we need to go to a church.  
  
*at a church*   
  
father ikashini: what is your problem boys  
  
yusuke: our friend is well i uhhhhhhhh-  
  
kuwabaka: DEMON POSSESED!!!!!!!  
  
father ikashini: *frightened* WHAT!?  
  
yusuke: we need you to come help us get him back to normal!!  
  
father ikashini: well we must hurry.....i'll get my things......i knew i felt a horrible spirit  
  
near.....  
  
*at the reckai tantai*  
  
kuwabaka: don't you need proof to give the other priests?  
  
father ikashini: no......well not for this...  
  
the others tie hiei to a bed (just like in the exorist!)  
  
father ikashini: what's his full name?  
  
yusuke: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh   
  
??: his full name is hiei jaganshi  
  
all:huh?  
  
mukuro: yes his name is hiei jaganshi.....  
  
father ikashini: are you a relitive?  
  
mukuro: no.....he's my heir  
  
father ikashini:oh.......is hiei ready?  
  
*yukina's crying and keiko tries to calm her down*  
  
keiko: yes.........he is  
  
father ikashini: thank you....*goes into the room hiei's in*  
  
hiei: *glaring*  
  
father ikashini: our father who art in heaven hollow be thy name,  
  
thy kindom come thy will be done   
  
hiei: *starts screaming*  
  
father ikashini: on earth as it is in heaven give us our day our daily bread,  
  
hiei: *scraming louder and his pupils are getting smaller*  
  
father ikashini: and forgive us and our traspases as maybe those who traspass aginst us,  
  
and lead us not to our temptation,  
  
hiei: *still screaming as the bed shakes*  
  
father ikashini:and deliver us from every evil ......amen  
  
hiei: *screams at father.and tries to bite him*  
  
father ikashini: I CAST YOU OUT!!!!!!*throwing holy water at hiei*  
  
hiei: *screams in pain*(i watch too many horror movies like the exoricst ^_^)  
  
father inkashini: I CAST YOU OUT BY THE FATHER!!!  
  
hiei: *screams still in pain*  
  
father ikashini: THE SON!!............and the wholy spirit........  
  
hiei: *just lays there*  
  
father ikashini: amen..............  
  
hiei: *suddenly wakes up* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
father ikashini: THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU!! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU!!   
  
hiei: *screams still*(will he just stop!)  
  
*out of the room*  
  
yusuke:ohhhhh man   
  
kurama: it sounds incredably painful  
  
yukina:*crying* WHY WON'T IT STOP!!! ALL THIS VILONCE!!!!!!!  
  
kuwabaka: don't worry yukina it'll be ok  
  
then it was quiet too quiet.......  
  
yusuke: i'm gonna go check on them..  
  
*yusuke opens the door and finds father ikashini dead and hiei laughing evily*  
  
yusuke: fa fa father NOOOO!!!!!  
  
hiei:*laughing evily*  
  
yusuke: you-you YOU SON OF A BITCH!!*grabs hiei and bangs him on the ground*  
  
COME ON HIEI WAKE UP COME ON!!!!!!!!!!  
  
hiei:*screaming* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
yusuke: YOU WILL COME ON!!!  
  
a shine of light comes in the room and flashes just for a few seconds and disappears  
  
and then hiei started to cry as black tear gems fell to the ground.  
  
(tap tap tap tap)  
  
yusuke: good it's over   
  
kuwabaka: ohh my god father is he  
  
kurama: yes he's dead now let's take hiei to the hospital  
  
on the way to the hospital hiei became unconcious  
  
*in the hospital*  
  
yusuke: I hope he recovers fine  
  
kurama: so do I  
  
kuwabaka: yeah me too!!  
  
nurse: i have some good/bad news to tell you  
  
kurama: yes what is it  
  
nurse: well were are his parents?  
  
yusuke: uhhhhhhhh well mukuro?  
  
mukuro: NO!  
  
shori: I am!  
  
kurama: mother?  
  
nurse: well he's able to come home but he'll be in a cridical condision..  
  
shori: what do you mean?  
  
nurse: we don't know we tried to figure that out.....but don't worry he'll be fine and i'm sure   
  
his condision well ware out in no time ^_^!  
  
shori: ok where is he?  
  
nurse: right here *brings hiei out*  
  
hiei had some bruses and a bandaid on is left cheek and his eyes looked scared and he had some  
  
new cloths on (a sweater jeans and normal sneakers)  
  
shori: hiei are you ready to go home ^_^?  
  
hiei: *nods*  
  
kurama: mother? he's not-  
  
shori: i know shuichi but he has no family so I'm gonna be his mother  
  
kurama: huh!?O.o he's my   
  
shori: yes he's your little brother ^_^!  
  
******end? oh hell no!**************************  
  
artime: how will kurama take having hiei as his "little brother" and what is hiei's little  
  
"condishion?" why am I asking you all these nonovious quiestions? well I don't know but I do  
  
know that you need to read the next chaper when it's ready!!  
  
*changes human*  
  
Selina: NOW PLEASE REVIEW ^________^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. NOT ALONE

artime:This is the next chapter be prepared(da da DA) and i don't own yu yu hakusho or the any  
  
of the horror movies that are mentioned in this fic so........DON'T SUE!!!!  
  
**********chaper 2**************  
  
*at kurama's house*  
  
shori: This will be your home for now on hiei ok?  
  
hiei:*nods*  
  
shori: good i'll show you to your room ^_^.  
  
*in hiei's new room*  
  
The walls where dark blue and the room was filled with kid stuff and in the closet.....  
  
hiei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shori:*worried* HIEI WHAT IS IT!!?  
  
hiei pointed to the blood rushing down the ground from a box in the closet  
  
shori: uhhhh hiei i don't see anything ohhh you mean the box you want me to poen it?  
  
hiei:*nods*  
  
shori:*opens box*  
  
hiei: *gasp*  
  
hiei saw magets and other bugs in the box just crawling around as they nibble on a hand as more  
  
blood soakes through.But shori saw old clothes just piled up.  
  
shori: I'll just take the box to the basement.*leaves*  
  
hiei:O.O *breathing really hard*(or somthin like that)  
  
kurama: What's wrong hiei?  
  
hiei: bl bl blood in in in-  
  
kurama: the box?  
  
hiei:*nods*  
  
kurama: what thats just a pile of clothes.  
  
hiei: b b b but i saw  
  
kurama: no buts now where going to yusuke's house  
  
hiei:*nods* (he does that alot)  
  
*at yusuke's *  
  
yusuke: hey what's up hiei  
  
hiei: O.O  
  
yusuke: hello earth to hiei!!  
  
hiei was looking at the window and on the glass part of the window it said "YOUR NOT ALONE"  
  
hiei: *points to the window* l l look guys  
  
yusuke: yeah..............it's called a window!!  
  
kurama: he's been acting strange he says there was blood dripping from a box of clothes but I  
  
didn't see anything.  
  
hiei: i i it says your n n not aa alone.  
  
yusuke: the window?  
  
hiei:*nods*   
  
yusuke: O.o do you need glasses or somthin cause I can't see anything  
  
hiei: WHAT Y YOU CAN'T!?  
  
yusuke: nooooooo  
  
hiei: o oh my god I'm going crazy   
  
kurama: no your not it's just your condition  
  
hiei: it's him agian.......he's trying to get me *looks at kurama* AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*what hiei sees* kurama's face is pail white and half of it is gone and their's alot of blood  
  
dripping down his face  
  
kurama: WHAT!? O.O  
  
hiei: *hands on his head* I'M GOING CRAZY!!!!  
  
kurama: no your not clam down!!  
  
yusuke: yeah maybe you need some sleep!  
  
hiei: *looks down at his hands* AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!*what hiei sees* his hands are bleeding really  
  
bad  
  
kurama: yusuke we need to take him to the hospital  
  
yusuke: O.O yeah  
  
*at the hospital*  
  
nurse:HIEI CALM DOWN IT'S GOING TO BE OK!!  
  
hiei: I'M GOING CRAZY!!!  
  
nurse: NO YOUR NOT!!!!  
  
doctor: what's the problem?  
  
nurse: he's seeing things   
  
doctor: he needs to go to the phyceatric hospital  
  
*at the phcyatric hospital*  
  
hiei's sitting in a chair with those sticky thineys on him like samara had in the ring  
  
doctor:*throught a microphone* now hiei what are you seeing?  
  
hiei:O.O.......  
  
doctor: hiei?  
  
hiei:....O.O  
  
doctor: what are you seeing?  
  
hiei: i i'm seeing things  
  
doctor: what kind of things  
  
hiei: horrible things  
  
doctor: like what?  
  
hiei: things............you can only see in your nightmares.......  
  
doctor: .......*writing in his note book thing*  
  
hiei: can I go see my friends?  
  
doctor: no.......not until we find out whats wrong with you.  
  
hiei: but I told you  
  
doctor: no....there's more............now i understand that somthing happened to you a while   
  
ago.......can you tell me what happened.  
  
hiei: *looking mad* that's none of your buisness  
  
doctor: hiei........I need you to tell me...  
  
hiei:*in a quite voice* no  
  
doctor: pardon?  
  
hiei: *getting louder* I SAID NO!!!*he's squeezing his fists so hard that they really are   
  
bleeding*  
  
doctor: O.O hiei! calm down!  
  
hiei: NO!!!!!!!  
  
doctor: *quietly* somthing really wrong...........  
  
*after the session*  
  
doctor: exuse me may I see hiei's mother  
  
shori: yes that's me...  
  
*in the office*  
  
doctor: we think there's somthing really wrong with him.....  
  
shori: *worried* what's wrong with him?  
  
doctor: well, we still can't find a solution to this "condition" I asked him what happend to   
  
him a while ago and he overeacted.He got so mad well he squeezed his hands so hard that well  
  
his hands started to bleed.  
  
shori: oh my god so uhhh what do we do?  
  
doctor:I suggest that you should give him some rest and not let him out of your sight.  
  
shori: ok*leaves*  
  
*at kurama's house*  
  
shori: hiei, the doctor said you should get some rest  
  
hiei: ok  
  
shori: now if you need anything just call me ok or shuichi will help ok?^_^  
  
hiei: ok *sleeps*  
  
kurama: well mother is their anything wrong?  
  
shori: the doctors don't know,I don't know,*sniff* nobody knows.*leaves the room*  
  
kurama: *thinking* hiei,what's wrong with you?  
  
hiei: *singing in his sleep* 1,2 I'm coming for you 3,4 better lock that door,5,6 get your  
  
porchlight fixed 7,8 stay up late 9,10 you'll never see hiei agian.....*starts laughing evily*  
  
kurama: h hiei wasn't lying....*runs* (thinking:I gotta tell the others)  
  
*************to be continued*****************  
  
artime: will they get hiei back to his NORMAL self? find out soon....  
  
*changes human*  
  
Selina: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	3. the sacrifice

artime: I don't own yu yu hakusho or any movies mentioned in this fic soooooo don't sue!!!  
  
*********we need you**************************  
  
*at yusuke's house*  
  
kurama: YUSUKE!!!!!!  
  
yusuke:.........*sleeping*  
  
kurama: YUSUKE!  
  
*in yusuke's dream*  
  
*yusuke was in a desolate area and he herd whispering*  
  
yusuke:*looking around*  
  
*whispering is getting louder*  
  
yusuke: who's there*looks to his right*  
  
*hiei was whispering somthing vary fast*  
  
yusuke:O.O  
  
*hiei looked normal*  
  
hiei: he's coming  
  
yusuke: who's coming?*looks at the sky*  
  
hiei: someone evil someone that is coming for.......  
  
yusuke: for what? *looks at hiei*  
  
hiei:*looks pale white with blood marks and his jagan eye was red* for me  
  
*yusuke wakes up*  
  
yusuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!*sweating*  
  
kurama: what is it?  
  
yusuke: WE HAVE TO GET HIEI!!!  
  
kurama: THAT'S WHY I CAME HERE LET'S GO!!!!!!!  
  
they run to kurama's house as quick as possible....  
  
*in hiei's room*  
  
kurama: HIEI!!!!  
  
hiei's ghost and the evil hiei where sitting on the bed.the room was so cold that you could  
  
see your breath.  
  
yusuke: hiei it's you  
  
hiei ghost:*lipsinking"your not alone"  
  
evil hiei:*in a different voice* your not alone  
  
yusuke: WHAT?  
  
evil hiei:*points behind him*  
  
yusuke looks behind him and sees.........  
  
yusuke: what hiei?  
  
hiei:O_O  
  
yusuke:hiei.....is that you?  
  
hiei:.................  
  
kurama: HIEI!!!  
  
hiei:*falls to the ground unconcious*  
  
the evil hiei soul and the normal hiei soul dissappear..  
  
*shori runs into the room*  
  
shori: AHHHHHHHHHH HIEI!!!!!!  
  
*at the hospital*  
  
doctor: he's looking worse he's getting so pale that he's whiter than the pillows  
  
kurama: what else?  
  
doctor: were afraid that he won't make it much longer  
  
shori: ohhhhhh god *starts crying*  
  
kurama: don't worry mother they'll find a way....  
  
*at night*  
  
shori was sitting next to hiei's bed   
  
kurama:*to yusuke and the baka* she won't leave him  
  
yusuke: we gotta do somthing than just standing around!!!!  
  
kuwabaka: than what do we do?  
  
yusuke: we gotta ask mukuro about this  
  
*in makai*  
  
mukuro: Their's nothing I can do.......  
  
kurama: mukuro please..  
  
mukuro: THEIR'S NOTHING I CAN DO!!!  
  
yusuke: HE'S YOUR HEIR YOU GOTTA DO SOMTHING!!!!  
  
mukuro: AND YOUR POINT IS!!?  
  
kuwabaka: THE POINT IS THAT HE'S GONNA DIE REAL SOON!!  
  
mukuro:........  
  
kurama: please help us....  
  
mukuro: grrrrrrr FINE!!  
  
yusuke: what do we do?  
  
mukuro: you have to kill him  
  
yusuke: WHAT!?  
  
mukuro: that's the only way but when you kill him insert his good soul  
  
kurama: how?  
  
mukuro: by contolling it with your spirit engery.......but if you don't do it quickly he'll die  
  
with no soul and all...  
  
kurama: thank you  
  
mukuro:..........  
  
the 3 boys leave to go help hiei..................  
  
hiei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
doctor:what's the matter!!!?  
  
hiei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY HEAD IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*the doctor touches his forehead*  
  
doctor: he's getting warmer!!  
  
shori: HIEI!!!  
  
yusuke: DOC!! MOVE IT!!!!*shoves doctor into a closet with shori than stabs hiei in the heart*  
  
hiei:............  
  
yusuke saw the black soul it flew around than in a blink of an eye he saw hiei's soul and grabed  
  
it  
  
yusuke: HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!*grabs soul and puts it into hiei*  
  
a bright light appears and yusuke sees hiei's ghost  
  
hiei ghost: thanks dectective looks like your not that worthless *gives him a thumbs up*  
  
yusuke: *smiles*  
  
then everything it back to it's normal but hiei........  
  
hiei:*breathing hard and bleeding*  
  
kurama: HIEI!!!  
  
doctor:*gets out of the closet* HURRY GET HIM TO THE EMEMERGY ROOM!!!  
  
other doctors rush him to the emergency room and hiei shaking,puts up a thumbs up  
  
kuwabaka: WILL HE BE OK!?  
  
kurama: yeah  
  
yusuke: *smiles*  
  
*a day later*  
  
hiei is sitting up in the hospital bed drinking a cup of hot coco  
  
doctor: Mrs.minamino you don't have to worry about a thing he's making a full recovery and will  
  
be able to come home in 1 or 2 days or so.  
  
shori: ohhhhhhhh what a relief ^_^  
  
*shori and the doctor leave the room and yusuke kurama and kuwabaka enter the room*  
  
yusuke: ^__________________^ HOW ARE YOU FEELING?????  
  
hiei: hn that's none of your business..  
  
yusuke: so much for a change of heart -_-**  
  
kurama: i have some good news and some bad news............  
  
hiei: hn what is it?  
  
kurama: you're going to be live with me now ^_^  
  
hiei:*drops his cup of HOT coco*HOT!!!!  
  
yusuke: *laughs*  
  
hiei: SHUTUP DETECTIVE!!!  
  
yusuke:O_O  
  
hiei:*sarcasticly* what's the good news?  
  
kurama:*sarcasticly* well i just saved a bunch of car insuranse by switching to giko.  
  
kuwabaka: HA HA SHRIMP!!!  
  
hiei: SHUTUP BAKA!!!  
  
kuwabaka: WHY YOU LIL-  
  
kurama: leave him alone....  
  
kuwabaka: your lucky that your sick..  
  
hiei:*sarcasticly* ohhhhhhhh i'm soooooooo scared  
  
yusuke: well nice to see ya hiei bye!!  
  
hiei: O.O what!?  
  
kurama:we need to go home  
  
kuwabaka: bya shrimp  
  
hiei: WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME IN THIS HELL HOUSE! YOU GUYS STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!.  
  
nurse: now time for your shot hiei  
  
hiei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
yusuke kurama kuwabaka: *laughing their brains out*  
  
*********THE END (T.T)*************************************  
  
artime: well that's my story i hope you liked it check out for more of my other stories  
  
*changes to a human*  
  
selina:PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
